Talk:Guide to Dispelling Effects
Hmmm... This is an odd guide, but anyway. Maybe a notice about Berserk? Personally, if my party has a blink tank, I wouldn't want to dispel that. 10:39, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Requested Move Move: Seems appropriate, Dispel List doesn't need to be on it's own, detached from everything. -- 10:55, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Different Name: I agree that this should probably be moved to a subpage of Red Mage, but it would also be handy for Bards and Finale. Maybe a redirect would be in order, or perhaps Bard could have its own subpage, since there are probably some differences in what's important for bards to use finale on, since the recast is longer than that for dispel. --Tsakiki 12:17, 10 August 2007 (CDT) :I've modified my support to reflect the need for a different name, since it's not just good for Red Mages. --Tsakiki 06:09, 14 August 2007 (CDT) Different Name: I think it should be renamed to reflect that it is a guide. Perhaps Guide to Dispelling Effects? Dispel is no longer within just the province of Red Mages, and I've changed the introduction to this to reflect that. This guide is good for all jobs that can use dispel (all 5 of them). Once it is renamed to something more appropriate, it can be linked to Dispel (which is now a disambig page). -- 16:02, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Comment: I would say this warrants its own page as various jobs can dispel affects. This listing is not a guide in the sense that it tells you what to or not to dispel, only provides a listing. The wording and format could be more brought into line with having its own page though.--Altariel 18:46, 29 August 2007 (CDT) Resolution: Moving to Guide to Dispelling Effects. -- 18:58, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Acid bolts A mob may only have one defence stat on them at once (defense boost or defense down.) As acid bolts give defense down status they are great at getting rid of crabs Scissor Guard move. I am unsure if it works on other mobs defense boost moves but as in a XP party its a goodsend if you don't have a rdm or brd for dispel. Subjobs and Dispelling I can't speak for /blu or /smn but my pld/rdm has no trouble dispelling effects off of EP->T. I've never been resisted. Though I can't recall a time on a VT or IT. I've also seen nin/brd have no trouble landing Finale. I believe that SE was pretty generous to us on the mechanics of dispel. No you probably aren't going to melee/rdm and reliably dispel anything major. But it does make certain solo's easier, I suppose. I thought this might be an interesting note for the guide Grimrising 09:07, 11 February 2009 (UTC) This a good guide so far, although the lamia section needs an update. Some buffs can be dispelled on lamians. Also, berserk can still be dispelled, which is good in soloing cases. --Nelka 00:14, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Also recently discovered that Frog Charge from the Frogs in Abyssea Misareaux Coast can be successfully dispelled with Dispel. --Nelka 10:15, February 12, 2012 (UTC)